Fatal Affair
<<< Previous ... Next >>> Chapter date January 3, 1973 Target Jovita, the house maid. Inventory items needed *Camera and photopaper. *Rat Poison *Padlock Ouija board's riddle "In a blink of an eye, memories are born." Description Jovita Munez the Latina maid is in love with your Uncle Tom while he has sex with the other maid, Susan Myers, in her room. Catch them on film and plant the picture in Jovita's room. She'll be so distraught that she'll need a breath of fresh air and run up on the balcony. With a bit of mind control, convince her that "Kill yourself" is a valid option. After you plant the padlock and rat poison in her desk, the police will be very satisfied that they finally have the culprit who murdered Mary and Agnes. Walkthrough Go in your grandfather's room and take the camera from the top shelf over his study and also the photopaper from the table on the right. Combine the two of them and go to the servant's living quarters in the west wing. A trail of Susan's clothes will guide you to the room where she and Uncle Tom are having sex. Open the door, equip the camera and left click to take a photo. Get out as fast as you can and go to Jovita's room, which is the same room where you find your mother's earrings. Equip the photo that you took, plant it on the desk, then open the right cupboard and place rat poison and padlock. When she reaches the balcony where she runs to cry after seeing the photo placed on her desk mind control her and make her interact with the balcony. Afterwards, enjoy the cutscene. McGuffin's Entry We'd finally managed to close the case, or so I thought. Seems like she had been behind every death so far in the house, except the butler. It kept bothering me. Could that really be and accident? Every path we took on the case left me uneasy. Then, right on time, a month later it happened again. It looked like another suicide. It might of been me who pushed him over the edge. And for that I am ashamed. Notebook updates *''Housemaid Jovita. She would make a good scapegoat. I know there's something going on between her and uncle Tom.'' *''I saw uncle Tom with Susan. If I could just somehow show this to Jovita. I think Grandfather might have a camera up in his study.'' *''I should hide the photo in Jovita's room and plant some evidence to blame her for some of the other deaths.'' *''She has seen the pictures and went crying to the balcony. She's now in a very delicate state. I should use that to my advantage.'' Mentions Don't get to close when you take the picture. With your crosshairs on Tom, get close enough so that his name appears on screen. Notes *After you plant them in Jovita's desk, you won't be able to pick up the padlock and rat poison anymore. They will remain there for the rest of the game. *You can get the map which shows the location of the hidden area, but if you have been inquisitive enough, you probably found it already. If you go there, you will find the bottle of deadly poison which you will need in the next chapter. Bugs Even though they are having sex behind closed doors, you can hear Tom and Susan from all across the hallway connecting the two wings. Category:Chapters Category:Lucius Chapters